The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrid, and further known by the varietal name ‘Nzctwo’. The new variety may also be referred to commercially in the future as ‘Bellfire.’ The new variety was derived from a population of seeds collected from other begonias grown in Palmerston North, New Zealand. The unnamed seed parent was identified as a Begonia micranthera and Begonia boliviensis hybrid plant that had been back-crossed to Begonia boliviensis (seed parent), where the pollen parent is a Begonia boliviensis clone. Following selection of the seedling, the cultivar was developed by cross pollination in April 2002, which preceded selection in February 2004. The plant was asexually reproduced via cuttings in Palmerston, North, New Zealand. The selected cultivar should only be propagated by asexual means, i.e. by cuttings. The new plants were grown in a bark and pumice medium in six inch plastic bags. Continued observation of future generations have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar remain stable and are retained through successive asexual reproduction via cuttings. The measurements and observations of the plants were taken outdoors from plants grown in soil under sunny conditions on Jan. 12, 2007.
The comparator ‘NZCONE’ has a reddis orange flower color and forest green upper side with light green lower side leaf color. This variety ‘Nzctwo’ has reddish pink flower color and browned green upper side with burgundy lower side leaf color.